


B.A.P At A Barbeque/Black House Party

by Elishaje



Category: B.A.P
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elishaje/pseuds/Elishaje
Summary: This is randomness. Just the roles of each BAP member at a party.Foolishness. That's it.





	B.A.P At A Barbeque/Black House Party

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a daydream I had at work hahahaha. I am Jamaican American, so it is from my perspective :)
> 
> I am cross-posting this from my account on AFF. I originally posted it March 15, 2017.

YONGGUK:That one shady uncle whom nobody knows what he does for a living, but he's cool as f*ck so no one questions it. Can be seen helping out with the grill or mixing drinks at the bar.Is packing some kind of weapon underneath his jacket.Can light up the room when he lets out a true smile.

HIMCHAN: Auntie Desiree/Mariah/Latrelle whom everybody either hates/loves but nobody complains because her potato salad/cobbler is the SHIT and who has ALL the tea on everyone's business. Can be found either in the kitchen bossing people around or sitting on the porch with a glass of juice judging passerby.

DAEHYUN:The artistic cousin whom is still in college after 74+years because he keeps changing his major. Knows how to get his hands on any kind of drug there is. Tells great campus stories and stays out late even though he has theatre/scuba diving/sculpture rehearsal in the morning.

YOUNGJAE:That sassy older neighbor who was somehow adopted into the family and coincidentally shows up for any occasion that involves food. Been living next door for the past century or so. Can be found either hustling the young ones during Dominoes/Spades/Monopoly, or gossiping it up with the Auntie. Has the family's back no matter what.

JONGUP:The young guy that Auntie swears up and down isn't her lover, but everyone suspects that he is. Is down for whatever,runs sweet errands during the party such as going and getting ice and/or last minute ingedients. Can be found showing people all the latest dance moves and/or the cha-cha slide, Cupid's shuffle....etc.

ZELO:That tall, somewhat shy but athletic cousin whom is doing well but doesn't like to talk about his accomplishments. Is always getting fed because his face is squishy and he is always getting hugged from someone he may/may not know. Can be found hanging out with shady uncle or learning how the DJ soundboard works, letting out some mixtapes of his own.


End file.
